mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Applejack
| grzywa = | sierść = | znaczek = 70px | tło nagłówka = #FDBC60 | kolor nagłówka = #FBF9AF | rozmiar nagłówka = 170% |głos = Monika Pikuła}} Applejack to kucyk mieszkający w Ponyville, będący jedną z głównych postaci w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia. Mieszka oraz pracuje na rodzinnej farmie, razem ze swoją młodszą siostrą Apple Bloom, babcią Smith, bratem Big Macintoshem oraz suczką Winoną. Reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości.' Powstawanie thumbApplejack jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci, które były częścią oryginalnego My Little Pony'' z 1980 roku; drugą taką postacią był Spike. Kiedy Lauren Faust, pomysłodawczyni serialu, postanowiła użyć większej ilości postaci z oryginalnego My Little Pony, Hasbro nie mogło utrzymać znaków towarowych do wszystkich imion oryginalnych postaci, dlatego większość musiała zostać zmieniona. Faust użyła kolorystyki kucyka pierwszej generacji, rezygnując z ciemnej barwy kucyka generacji trzeciej. Przedstawienie 'Osobowość' 'Etyka pracy' "Takie masz zdanie o rodzonej siostrze? Najbardziej ci oddanej, lojalnej i niezawodnej?!" - Applejack rozmawia ze swoim bratem. thumb|290px|Applejack i [[Winona, jej pies.]]Applejack to niezawodny i pracowity kucyk, chociaż bardzo uparty jeśli chodzi o robienie rzeczy na własną rękę. Chce zająć się dorocznymi zbiorami jabłek sama w czasie gdy Big Macintosh wraca do zdrowia po kontuzji w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". Big Mac spokojnie wyraża zaniepokojenie o jej plan, by zebrać setki jabłoni w pojedynkę, ale Applejack naskakuje na niego i jego "matematykę" i mimo wszystko postanawia spróbować, jednocześnie pomagając przyjaciółkom w różnych zadaniach. Po tym jak zawraca tabun krów pędzący na Ponyville, mieszkańcy miasta organizują ceremonię na jej czesć gdzie jej bliscy przyjaciele chwalą jej gotowość do pomocy. Zmęczona Applejack bez większego rozgłosu zabiera swoje trofeum i wraca do zbiorów; niebezpiecznie się wyczerpuje oraz wielokrotnie odmawia pomocy ze strony Twilight Sparkle. W końcu mdleje na widok jabłoni, które zostały jej jeszcze do zebrania, chowa swoją dumę i przyjmuje pomocną dłoń. 'Wiejskie maniery' Applejack nie ma problemu z ubrudzeniem się, tak jak Rarity, ale wpada w konsternację kiedy musi założyć coś ładnego ("Dziewczyński wieczór"). W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" mówi: "Ja nawet lubię się czasem upaćkać i pobrudzić, ale Rarity z tą jej manią czystości...". Nie przejmuje się zbytnio kiedy w odcinku "Sisterhooves Social", Rarity mówi, że konkurs, który odbędzie się na farmie Sweet Apple jest "nieokrzesany". Tłumaczy Sweetie Belle, że dla jej siostry wszystko jest nieokrzesane, ale na pewno przybędzie na czas. Applejack delikatnie sugeruje Rarity jak osiągnąć kompromis i dogadać się z Sweetie Belle, za co Rarity jest jej wdzięczna. Rzeczy, których Applejack definitywnie nie lubi to zbyt dziewczęce rzeczy, jak na przykład słodkie sukienki. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", w swojej retrospekcji przyznaje, że jako młoda klacz próbowała być elegancka i wytworna, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się powrócić na rodzinną farmę. Kiedy Apple Bloom zaczyna mówić po francusku w "The Cutie Pox", Applejack mówi do Twilight, że jej siostra "speakin' in fancy" ( co można przetłumaczyć jako: "mówi gustownie, luksusowo"). Zawsze możemy ją zauważyć w kowbojskim, brązowym kapeluszu, który zdejmuje tylko do snu. Jest również jedynym kucykiem z wszystkich sześciu głównych bohaterek, który upina swoją grzywę i ogon. W oryginalnej wersji Applejack mówi z południowo-amerykańskim akcentem, podobnym do tego, z jakim mówią ludzie w południowo-zachodnim Missouri na wyżynie Ozark, gdzie znajduje się wiele sadów jabłoniowych. 'Uczciwość' Applejack reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości. Twilight Sparkle wnioskuje to w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2 mówiąc, że Applejack pokazała swoją uczciwość, kiedy wsparła ją w najtrudniejszej dla niej chwili. Applejack ciężko było porzucić swoją uczciwość i wymyślić wymówkę od przyjścia na "po-urodzinowe" przyjęcie Gummiego, w odcinku "Samotna imprezka". Poci się i nerwowo uśmiecha pod czujnym okiem Pinkie Pie, chociaż miała najlepsze wyjaśnienie, w postaci zbioru jabłek. W odcinku "The Return of Harmony Part 1", pod wpływem zaklęć Discorda, Applejack zmienia się w nałogowego kłamcę. Początkowo jej kłamstwa nie są szczególnie przekonywujące i złośliwe, ale z każdą chwilą w niej rosną i zamieniają się w coraz bardziej absurdalne i szkodliwe. 'Przekora' thumb|left|Applejack i Rainbow Dash przed konkursem na żelaznego kucyka.Choć Applejack zazwyczaj jest miła i taktowna, zdarza jej się tracić cierpliwość i być niemiłą, lub wręcz agresywną, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Rainbow Dash. W odcinku "Dziewczyński wieczór" pozwala by jej spór z Rarity zniszczył pierwsza piżamową imprezę Twilight, a w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń" staje się tak podstępna jak Rainbow i nie cofa się nawet przed oszustwem aby wygrać. W obu jednak sytuacjach ostatecznie to ona pierwsza przeprasza. Jest pierwsza do kłótni z Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Impas", co jeszcze bardziej potęguje spór w miasteczku Appleloosa. Pomimo braku cierpliwości innych kucyków do Fluttershy w odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Applejack decyduje się zabrać ją do jaskini smoka, okrężną, bezpieczną drogą. Często powstrzymuje Rainbow Dash przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, przez chwycenie jej za ogon, jak np. w odcinkach: Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1 i część 2, Biletomistrzyni, Wyjście smoka i The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. 'Umiejętności' 'Sport' thumb|Applejack używa swojego lassa. Applejack posiada nadzwyczajne umiejętności sportowe i atletyczne; jest tak samo silna i zręczna. Ona i Rainbow Dash często się kłócą, która z nich jest lepszą sportsmenką. Aby to rozstrzygnąć brały nawet udział w konkursie na żelaznego kucyka, w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". Jest bardzo uzdolniona jeśli chodzi o posługiwanie się lassem - swoje umiejętności prezentowała w odcinkach: Sezon na jabłka", "Dziewczyński wieczór", "Chwalipięta", "Jesienna przyjaźń" oraz w "The Return of Harmony Part 2". W odcinku "The Mysterious Mare Do Well" nazywa swoje tylne kopyta "Bucky McGillycuddy" i "Kicks McGee". 'Gotowanie' Pinkie Pie nazywa Applejack "mistrzynią kuchni" w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka". Applejack jeśli już coś gotuje, to zawsze głównym składnikiem jej potraw są jabłka. W odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór" na Gali Grandgalopu ustawia wózek ze swoimi wyrobami, jednak kucyki z wyższych sfer nie chcą jeść "pospolitych słodyczy". Wtedy Applejack przygotowuje wielki, wytworny tort, który niestety zostaje zniszczony przez Pinkie. A.J ma bardzo biznesowe poglądy dotyczące swoich wyrobów. W odcinku "Biletomistrzyni" wyjaśnia Twilight, że pieniądze zarobione na Gali ze sprzedaży ciast wydała by na remont farmy, nowy pług dla Big Macintosha oraz na wymianę biodra dla Babci Smith. 'Pasterstwo' Applejack jest świetnym pasterzem. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle zastanawiała się jak usunąć parasprajty z miasta, pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślała była Applejack ("Rój stulecia"). Zatrzymała również tabun krów pędzący prosto do Ponyville, tylko przy pomocy swojego lassa i wiernego psa - Winony ("Sezon na jabłka"). 'Zbieranie jabłek' Technika, której Applejack używa do zbierania jabłek, to kopanie tylnymi nogami w drzewo. Tą umiejętność rozwinęła tak dobrze, że nawet mimo zmęczenia potrafi jednym kopnięciem strącić wszystkie owoce ("Sezon na jabłka"). Dla porównania mieszańcy miasteczka Appleloosa jednym kopnięciem potrafią strącić tylko kilka sztuk jabłek ("Impas"). 'Historia' Twilight Sparkle pierwszy raz spotyka Applejack oraz resztę rodziny Apple w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", podczas sprawdzania żywności na obchody Święta Słońca. W drugim odcinku, kiedy Twilight ma spaść z urwiska, Applejack przekonuje ją aby się puściła, tak by Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy mogły ją złapać. Działanie to pozwoliło dojść Twilight do wniosku, że Applejack reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości, ponieważ nie powiedziała jej dlaczego ma się puścić, ale kazała sobie zaufać, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w innym wypadku Twilight by spanikowała. 'Znaczek' thumb|Applejack oznajmia rodzinie, że opuszcza farmę. W odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" mówi swojej młodszej siostrze Apple Bloom, że była ostatnią w swojej klasie, która zdobyła znaczek. W odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" opowiada Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle historię o tym jak go zdobyła. Opowieść zaczyna się od tego, że Applejack postanawia opuścić farmę i zasmakować luksusu, tak jak jej ciocia i wujek Orange. Udaje się więc do miasta Manehatten. Tam jednak okazuje się, że ciężko jest jej się dostosować do wielkomiejskiego życia i zaczyna tęsknić za rodziną. Tęcza powstała w wyniku ponaddźwiękowego bum wykonanego przez Rainbow Dash, wskazuje drogę na farmę Sweet Apple. Wtedy Applejack zaczyna rozumieć, gdzie tak naprawdę jest jej miejsce, a na jej boku pojawia się uroczy znaczek w postaci trzech, czerwonych jabłek. 'Ponyville' W czasie trwania serii, Applejack często informuje Twilight o zwyczajach obowiązujących w Ponyville. Denerwuje się kiedy Twilight używa magii aby ułatwić sobie pracę w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". Mówi jej wtedy, że: "Nie tak to się u nas robi. A już szczególnie na mojej farmie". W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" wyjaśnia Twilight, że'' "Kucyki, które od dawna mieszkają w Ponyville wiedzą, że ogona Pinkie lepiej słuchać"''. Przesłyszenia Przesłyszenia występują w odcinku Sezon na jabłka *Orzechy mogą nawiać? Nie mają nóżek! (Źle usłyszana odpowiedź na ,,Możemy porozmawiać?) *Ogon pawia? Skąd ja ci go wezmę? (Źle usłyszana odpowiedź na ,,Porozmawiać") *Chcesz siano wymienić krową? To co cię powstrzymuję? (Źle usłyszana odpowiedź na ,,Czy mogę z tobą zamienić słowo?" *Co procy? Na co mi proca? Ja nie używam takich rzeczy. (Źle usłyszana odpowiedź na ,,Potrzebujesz pomocy") Wystąpienia Galeria de:Applejack en:Applejack es:Applejack it:Applejack no:Applejack sv:Applejack Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki Kategoria:Rodzina Apple Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie